


who we are

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Admission Half Price on Wednesdays [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Sequel, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since the Wednesday that changed their lives. Their apartment is scarcely furnished, with a roof that leaks on stormy days and a stove-top where half the burners don't work, but it's theirs, which is the important part. Their television had an unfortunate incident with a magnet when they were moving it out of Shisui's old place, so only half of the picture is clear—the other side of it glows in rainbow hues on good days and crawls with static on the bad, but that's okay too because they don't really watch much tv. Not being able to afford cable has something to do with that, and the DVDs they have stashed away on their ghetto video case are so obscure that they never really come to an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who we are

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble sequel to Admission Half Price on Wednesdays.

It's been four years since the Wednesday that changed their lives. Their apartment is scarcely furnished, with a roof that leaks on stormy days and a stove-top where half the burners don't work, but it's theirs, which is the important part. Their television had an unfortunate incident with a magnet when they were moving it out of Shisui's old place, so only half of the picture is clear—the other side of it glows in rainbow hues on good days and crawls with static on the bad, but that's okay too because they don't really watch much tv. Not being able to afford cable has something to do with that, and the DVDs they have stashed away on their ghetto video case are so obscure that they never really come to an agreement.  
  
The board games get far more use, as do the yoga mats that Itachi shoves under the coffee table whenever he's done using them.  
  
All in all, if they weren't so busy with work and college, they would probably be very, very bored.  
  
Like today.  
  
The storm that rolled through a few days ago is fierce—hail and 65mph winds that has Shisui checking the weather station every hour or so, because tornados are fucking scary when you're on the tenth floor of a crappy apartment building that had been built in the 60s.  
  
"Truth," Itachi says calmly, using his elbow to nudge the kettle a little further left to catch a new leak.  
  
Shisui groans. "You always pick truth."  
  
Itachi raises his brows and flips a page of his book. "I always pick truth because I remember what your dares are like," he points out calmly.  
  
Shisui winces. "Okay, okay, I was like five. You have got to stop holding that against me."  
  
"When I can convince you to do something equally embarrassing, I will forgive you for trying to drown me when I was a toddler."  
  
Shisui sputters. "I didn't know you'd actually do it! And besides, kids do stupid shit all the time. Everyone knows that."  
  
Itachi shrugs.  
  
"Fine, fine. Truth. Uh, first crush."  
  
Itachi sends him a withering look. "You've asked that three times already." He flips another page of his book. "You also already know the answer. Truth or dare."  
  
"What? How did that count? You didn't even respond!"  
  
"I did respond. It just wasn't what you expected."  
  
"Fine. Dare."  
  
Itachi sets his book aside and grins. Unlike Shisui's dares, which once upon a time, were life-threatening, Itachi's dares are actually _fun._  
  
"You always pick dare," Itachi purrs, scooting closer on the couch.  
  
"I always pick dare because I remember what your dares are like, sweetheart," he grins back, brushing Itachi's hair away from his face and leaning in.  
  
They meet in the middle.


End file.
